twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LuckyTimothy
__TOC__ Help Archiving Sure, I'm happy to help! just dont edit your page for a while ;) (talk) 16:25, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Just check out the code to figure out how to do it... thats how I learned lol. (talk) 16:30, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. And its no trouble. I consider us to be friends. (talk) 16:37, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::D Administrator soz about the picture pages. I will do it seriousl, don't ban me. how did you become a admin? ;) thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 16:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ;) How? How do i put bad pages and things down for deletion? I♥CarlisleCullen 16:22, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :User:LuckyTimothy: I hope you don't mind that I answered your question, but I thought the Admins maybe have more important work than explaining everything to users. :JoKalliauer Admin Hey! I was wondering (coz you seem pretty reliable and cool) whether you could be an admin on my twilight wikia and help me with pages and stuff like that... just wondering? thanks I♥CarlisleCullen 17:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Lol, this proves my stupidity XP Hey! I didn't realize you were an admin. I see you recently got it, so I'm happy for you :)! Congrats! If there's anything we can help each other on, I'm sure we'd have fun :). Super Fans ok heres my reply to the super fans chart Twilight book:ive read it 4 times New Moon book:ive read it 4 times Eclipse book:ive read it 3 times Breaking Dawn:ive read it 2 times Twilight movie:10 times New Moon movie:11 times Eclipse: 2 times Midnight Sun book:ive read the draft 1 Bree Tanner book:2 times XD Delete Blog post Sorry but I have accidentally created 2 blog posts which are identical, Chapter 2 of my Twilight Sequel and Chapter 2 of my Suquel to the Twilight Saga. Please can you delete Chapter 2 of my Sequel to the Twilight Saga? thank you! BlondieEllie 19:48, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks very much =) BlondieEllie 20:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me? I want to earn a badge, but how do you make an edit to an eclipse movie page? they all seem locked and saved and legit... I'm so lost! Achievement Awards I don't know if you know it, but the Awards between 16.July and 26.August weren't awarded. Talk:Achievement_Awards#Not_Awarded_until_now.2809.Sep.10.29 I helped you to give out the awards more easy I added three unsigned templates that you have it easier to give out the awards. I edited a broken link to an user I thought if I add the h1-Headlines Awarded and Not awarded you would notice, that you haven't given out all Awards. I had wrote my awards new, cause I wrote it very complicated (Explaining why I should get them) so I made it easier and shorter I don't want to annoy you, that you hadn't got the time, or that you are diciding if a user deserves an Award, but I thought you have maybe forgotten the "old" Requests. I wanted to tell you that I changed some of the Requests (mine:shorter, others:added ,...), that it is now easier for you than it would have been before. :I'm 08:23, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I changed my Userpage If it is now to difficult (coding) for you to add my Awards please add them anywhere or tell it me on my Talkpage which Awards (Beautiful User Page Award; Creating New Life Award and Teacher's Pet Award) I'm allowed to put onto my Userpage. 17:05, September 9, 2010 (UTC) for Thanks I put them (Beautiful User Page Award; Creating New Life Award Teacher's Pet Award and the editconts Golden Eyes Defend Coven) onto my Userpage, as you allowed me. 17:30, September 9, 2010 (UTC)